List of fan items in UCCS
This is a list of fan-made items, level types and other stuff in Unfair Candy Crush Saga, also known as UCCS. NB: this is order of appearance from level to level (1-3000). Not all levels are shown however, only the first one. Super Hard (difficulty scale) When a level is too hard to decide between Very Hard and Super Hard, for example Level 1431 in the original Saga, Neuima chose another difficulty: Super Hard. It was represented by the color brown (between dark red and black). Level 83 was the first Super Hard level, followed by Level 85 and 92. All of these levels are jelly levels. The mean of a super hard level was 8, extremely hard levels had a new mean: 8.5. However, this difficulty scale was discontinued when Level 150 was released. Acid Levels (level type) Level 120 is the first acid level in the game. They work similarly as Ice Storm Mode in Bejeweled, but instead of ice, it's green soda (acid) that you must remove. You must remove it within the move limit (or time limit in certain mixed levels) before it spreads to the entire board. If this happens, you lose the level. Acid cannot go beneath chocolate spawners or metal boxes, but can pass under bobbers. Four things can remove acid: * Simple matches; * Special candies and special candy combinations; * Chocolate/toffee spreading; * Deviators, magic mixers or cravaltas exploding. Acid spreads to adjacent tiles every 0.25-3 seconds. It is said in game what the speed is. Blue Chocolate (blocker) Level 151 features this new chocolate. When not hit, one piece of chocolate will spread in all four possible directions when possible. bluechocotutorial1.PNG|A normal square of blue chocolate. bluechocotutorial2.PNG|After a move is made without breaking the initial chocolate. bluechocotutorial3.PNG|After the downwards chocolate spreads. Shuffle Zones (misc.) Level 172 is the first level with this feature. After a turn, every candy in the orange zones shuffle. Only regular candies, candy bombs, lucky candies and mystery candies will be mixed, like in regular UCCS shuffles. However, jelly fish and octahedrons are shuffles as well. Special candies, candy frogs, candy rockets and sugar drops are not shuffled. Mystery Levels (level type) They first appear in Level 181. They are the same thing as moves/timed levels, but only mystery candies and candy bombs give you points. Nothing else. These levels are kinda variable because of the mystery candy contents, but there is only one variable mystery level so far (629). Skull (blocker) Introduced at Level 225, skulls are rare blockers. Every 3 turns, they cover five random candies/blockers with licorice locks. Skulls cannot be destroyed in any way and if you make a match next to it, you will immediately lose the level. Skulls can be covered by chocolate; like candy frogs, their eyes will still be visible. Skulls can also be required for orders, like in Level 282: 25 licorice locks are required, but there are none on the board. You need to let the skull do its job to collect the order. Deviator (blocker) Introduced at Level 286, the deviator is a very common blocker. It takes the appearance of an outlined and pixelated black-colored yellow candy. Deviators have properties of licorice swirls: they are affected by gravity, are resistant to striped candy effects and they can come out of candy cannons, though rarely and not indicated. Deviators can also be under licorice locks and sugar chests, maybe even under marmalade and they can appear out of mystery candies or red chocolate or required as a part of an order or anti-order. To get rid of deviators, you need to light them all up to gray, either by hitting it with special candies or with normal matches. Attention though, if you hit them again they will turn back to black. When all the deviators have been lit up, they explode one by one like a wrapped candy, but only once. Red Chocolate (blocker) Introduced at Level 331, which is a pretty hard chocolate level, the red chocolate, when broken, reveals a random blocker (except chocolate spawners, large blockers and bobbers). They can make chocolate levels harder since they can spawn other chocolates and even red chocolate again! They are also able to spawn magic mixers, but only if the level already has a mixer. It spreads like normal chocolate. Green Chocolate (blocker) Also introduced in Level 331, the green chocolate is able to engulf everything, except other chocolates. They are atrocious and they are the second most dangerous blockers in the game. Unfortunately, it spreads like the blue chocolate, so it is considered an upgrade of the blue chocolate. Sometimes, they can make levels easier by engulfing many bad blockers such as licorice swirls, sugar chests and even magic mixers or chocolate spawners. Orange Chocolate (blocker) Introduced in Level 332 this time, orange chocolate is like normal chocolate, except that it is resistant to special candy effects (except coloring candy+color bomb). It is similar to the strawberry chocolate. Unscore Levels (level type) Level 391 introduces this level type. It is the hardest type in the game, just in front of jelly color levels, for three reasons. * The main target is the score, but you must score the least points as possible instead of scoring the most points possible with all your moves. * Some boards are large, have few colors, many blockers or are clustered with the three. * Mixed levels with unscore objectives are insanely difficult. Level 622 and 1533 are examples. Unfortunately, these level types are one of the most common in the game. Almost all the unscore levels are higher than very hard. The hardest level in the game (Level 1965) is also an unscore level. If you run out of possible moves, you will still fail the level. This makes Level 826 atrocious due to the abundance of bitter chocolate (unofficially, it is officially introduced 30 levels later). Randomized Teleporters (misc.) Level 488 first sees this weird stuff. Like the name says, these are teleporters where you are not sure where they lead to. This makes many, many levels variable. The first seven levels to have these (488, 493, 497, 507, 514, 527 and 536) are all variable. Cyan Chocolate (blocker) Introduced in Level 496, cyan chocolate is able to spread even when there are empty tiles around it. Insane Jackpot Odds/Veteran (difficulty scale) Intorduced at Level 584, this extremely rare (but much more common after the 1200s) difficulty scale is applied if the difficulty of a level exceeds nearly impossible. The color of the difficulty is magenta. The odds of completing an IJO level is at least 0.16%, which requires several hundreds or several thousands of tries unless by dead luck. It is similar to Impossibly Hard levels in some fanons. Level 584, 999, and 1410 are examples of IJO levels which were once impossible in the past. The mean of an IJO level is 10. Triple Mixed Levels (level type) Introduced at Level 600. They are pretty common and they are also pretty hard. These mixed levels were not a seperate type before UCCS, as they were normal mixed levels. Some other fanons utilize this type, for example Nekomata's Candy Crush Saga. Vanilla/Yellow Chocolate (blocker) Level 646 introduces vanilla. It spreads like toffee, except that it covers only the candy in front of it. The blocker has four layers: at each time it spreads, it loses a layer. If all the layers are cleared, the vanilla lets out a striped candy, either vertical or horizontal. Another thing about vanilla is that, unlike other chocolates, it is affected by gravity. If one part of the vanilla lets go of its parent part, the parent vanilla loses another layer. This is useful to remove the blocker in certain levels. If it's locked in one place, for example between eight tiles, it acts like four-layered icing and does not give a striped candy when destroyed. This is one of the most confusing blockers in the game. Cravalta (blocker/item) Introduced at Level 661 and appearing in every level of Pepper Pier except Level 671, cravaltas are useful variants of candy bombs. They cannot be matched and they cannot be removed in any way until they explode. When the counter of a cravalta reaches zero, it explodes like a magic mixer twice or wrapped+wrapped combination (5x5 explosion) and removes a color off the board like a color bomb. Cravaltas cannot appear from mystery candies, and they are rare. However, cravaltas can be nuisances in candy order levels and unscore levels since they either score a lot of points or destroy the orders (orders that are blown up by a cravalta don't count). Cravaltas are dark purple in color: this is why candy bombs are never dark purple in UCCS. Still, they cannot be removed by matching them with dark purple candies. Why the name cravalta is completely unknown. Double Flows (board propreties) First seen in Level 698, these special flows alter between two different flows, like a chameleon candy (introduced in Level 145) or a chameleon jelly (Level 451). Juice Jar (blocker) First seen in Level 721, juice jars can only be removed by filling it with a specific candy color up to its maximum capacity, which can be as low as 5 to as high as 40. These jars may have something underneath. Seizure Points (blocker/misc.) Level 751 introduces these red tiles. After a move, half of the candies in the red tiles (rounded to the highest number) turn into random blockers (except cake bombs and huge chocolate). At the next move, they all disappear and the cycle goes on. Only candy frogs, candy rockets and other blockers don't change while in there. Mystery candies can sometimes appear because of a seizure point, but it is really rare (roughly 1.5%). Candy Octahedron (special candy) Level 766 is the first level with candy octahedrons. When swapped with a special candy, it will intensify the effects of said candy. Fierce Toffee Tornado (blocker) The FTT appears in Level 856 initially. It acts the same as a toffee tornado with minor differences: it lets out holes instead of 1-move cracks on the board, it moves every 3 moves instead of one or two and it makes a different sound when flying. It acts the same as sugar tornadoes in other fanons. Huge Chocolate (blocker) The huge chocolate first appears in Level 871, though it makes an unofficial appearance in Level 845. It's a gigantic blocker, taking up nine spaces that constantly creates new chocolates and regenerates itself. When all the nine parts are broken, it creates the same candy as striped+wrapped from its center point. This is useful in many levels, but it is pretty hard to do since the huge chocolate can regenerate even if it has been broken before. This is also the only chocolate which can block special candy effects. Orange chocolate is unaffected, but striped candies and wrapped candies can pass through it. NB: candy frogs can land on any part of the chocolate except on the center, because that would be cheap. Ingredient Wall (objective, but sometimes blocker) When you arrive at Level 963, you may notice hazelnuts stacked one on the top of another with safety squares (their only appearance in UCCS). They are actually one single ingredient. Ingredient walls are extremely rare in UCCS, with only 33 levels having them. Like cherries and hazelnuts, they need to be brought down in some ingredient/mixed levels: its value is 10,000 x the number of squares it occupies. Minus Moves Candy/Minus Time Candy (special candy/blocker) Seen for the first time in Level 991 and 995 respectively, these candies are the opposite of an extra moves candy/extra time candy, as they REMOVE moves or time. Don't collect them. Level 1282, 1308 and 1598 are ultra difficult because of these very, very bad candies. Lamps (misc.) Level 1029 features this and this is one of the most annoying of the game. Eleven nearly impossible levels and six insane jackpot odds levels have lamps, including the atrocious Level 1659 and the ridiculous Level 1799. When a lamp lits up, it covers only a 3x3, 4x4 or 5x5 square, and only the candies in the lit region can be matched. Lamps cannot be seen in the game: you need to know where they are, and even worse, they can move. Spinning Boards (board propreties) Level 1158 is the first level with a spinning board. When the board flips (by 90 or 180 degrees, or from side to side), the candies and blockers do too, but not the empty tiles and moving tiles. If candies or blockers go inside said tiles while spinning, they dissapear. This can make Level 1552 impossible if you do not open the lucky candies in time. The board flow is not altered: if by default it goes down, after the spin, the candies will still fall to the bottom. Moving Tiles (blocker) The last blocker in the game and the most dangerous one is introduced very late, at Level 1182. Moving tiles are empty tiles capable of moving. They are recognizable by having a large red M written on them and having a red border. At every move, they shift to the left, right, top or bottom, and sometimes diagonally. All candies and blockers in its direction will be shifted behind the tile. If it's a cake bomb or a huge chocolate, they will be ripped off of all their layers. This can make some levels easier. A moving tile can be as small as a 1x1 square to as large as 9x1, 1x9 or 7x7, they can even take irregular shapes, some are interconnected (the M is yellow instead of red for these ones) and some can make jellies, colored jellies, blockers and ingredient exits MOVABLE! This is the most complex, dangerous blocker and the fourth most common blocker in the game, behind chocolate, blue chocolate and deviators, and just in front of magic mixers and candy bombs. Miscellaneous arrangements *Special magic mixers cannot spawn a specific blocker if it hasn't been introduced. *If a sugar chest is under marmalade, a licorice lock, a crystal candy, honey, ice or a juice jar, it can't be unlocked until the encasing blocker(s) is/are removed. *Jelly fish may only target popcorn if there's jelly/frosting underneath. *One candy cannon is able to spawn EVERYTHING possible, however only one of these exist, and it is very far away, at Level 1370. It is a jelly+ingredients+timed level. *Conveyor belts move before cake bombs explode. *Lucky candies outside levels with an order objective will give a random special candy. Striped candies are the most common occurence, at 55%, while UFOs are the least common at 0.2%. *Bubble bears can only be collected in their respective exits (candy strings), while other ingredients (cherry, hazelnut, strawberry, ing. wall) can be collected only via the green exits. However, all of them can be destroyed by sending them to a red exit. Bubble bears are not seen until Level 586 and red exits are only seen 105 levels later. *Mystery candies are now shuffled with regular candies, lucky candies and candy bombs. *Bombs, ice bombs and cravaltas tick after the first cake bomb explosion, if there are many. *In unscore levels, if you exceed the one star target score and there are still cascades going on, they will stop immediately and bring you the failure screen (Oh no! You scored too much points!). *Color filters do not mix with unusual candy colors schemes: for example, if a one-color color filter appears in a three-colored level with red, orange and green candies, it will still spawn blue candies (the order, regularly, is blue-green-orange-purple-red-yellow-cyan). **Dark purple candies can also appear out of color filters regardless of the order. *Extra moves and minus moves candies only add/substract the moves after the cascades end. If a cake bomb is about the explode, the counter will refill before it explodes. *Super Sugar Crush (which happens if you finish the objective in your last move in non-moves/timed/unscore/underestimate/mystery levels) gives points: 1,000 points per candy/blocker, 2,000 points per special candy and 3,000 points per candy bomb/ice bomb. *Candy bomb orders value 3,000 points instead of 100. The other orders are the same (regular candy/blocker: 100, special candy: 1,000, special combo: 5,000, popcorn: 10,000) *Sugar drops work differently: if you collect a required number, you get a booster for the level, for example a lollipop hammer or a free switch. This is useful in many underestimate levels and some candy order levels. They first appear in Level 196.